The Man in the Mirror
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: This is NOT smut! it's just tripple x-rated, because that's what you get when soulmates make love. * disclaimer- do not own characters*


The Man in the Mirror.

They had gone out, he wore a suit and she wore a skirt. It was red meat for the both of them and fun.

As long as the dinner lasted, it was fun.

Drinks, is when it all turned a lot more serious, seriously hot that was.

They had made love for the first time a few weeks before then, and Cristina knew she'd remember it for the rest of life. Every look, every touch, the feeling of his lips, his hands. His broad shoulders bent over her, his face against hers, the look in his eyes when he told he loved her… It was engraved in her heart, stashed away from the outside world as her most precious treasure. And just remembering it, made her body feel heavy with desire

He picked up on the change in her, and drew closer. Hands softly touching her arm as he spoke, lips touching her ear, her neck. Her eyes widened and her body starting humming, if he kept this up she was going to get her arrested!

But she could give as good as she got, she might not be a Major , but she knew that attack was the best line of defence.

So she smiled and let her hands wander, nothing obvious, a light touch on his arm, a playful push against his chest, caressing a thigh.

Cristina was not the touchy-feely type and now Owen understood why; she was lethal when she was like this. She ..bedazzled him, there was no other word. With her looks and smiles and smell. With her small, strong hands that knew exactly what they were doing.

By the time they left the bar it took all their self control to not stop on the street, but walk straight over to his place.

When they got inside it was nice and warm. Cris dropped her coat on the couch and turned to face Owen, a sparkle of anticipation in her eyes and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You look beautiful", the sincerity in his voice was what got her every time.

He walked up to her and kissed her, softly at first, but they soon deepened the contact, not wanting to wait any longer.

He took of his jacket and she started un buttoning her shirt when he stopped her. "Wait, I have an idea".

He took her hand and walked to the bedroom, but instead of going to the bed he stopped in front of the man-sized mirror that was standing next to a cupboard.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, and he kissed her again, before turning her to face the mirror and stepping behind her, his arms holding her close to him.

She looked in the mirror, seeing him smile at her. They looked good together.

Her slender form, emphasized by the abundant curls, seemed even more fragile and alive when he was holding her like this. Broad shoulders and strong arms framing her to perfection.

He lifted a hand and undid her hair, watching it tumble down in the mirror, and sweeping it to one side of her head. She watched his face in the mirror as he stroked her neck with his thumb, then bend his head to place an open-mouthed kiss on the side of it, where her shoulder began. He gave a soft bite, before licking the same spot, and she felt a swooping motion in her stomach, nipples hardening.

His reaction was immediate, growing hard against her backside, he moved one hand to her hips, pressing her against him

He let one of his hands move up and cup her breast, teasing the hard nipple.

"Owen!", she wanted to kiss him, but was fascinated by the scene that they offered in the mirror. He started opening the buttons of her shirt and when it opened, he groaned, seeing her naked breasts, nipples standing to attention, begging to be suckled.

His hands sliding over the smooth flesh of her breasts made both of them gasp, eyes locking in a burning look that just pushed them higher.

He reached between them and opened his pants to give himself some more room. Then took of his shirt so he could feel her curls caressing his chest and tickle his stomach.

Her shirt hanging open now, he concentrated on her skirt, his hands sliding down her thighs, rumpling the fabric as they drew it up with them at their return, exposing her thighs and panties.

Cristina felt her cheeks flush, catching her gaze in the mirror, he held it as he raised one hand to her face and softly put a finger between her lips. She opened her mouth just a bit and when he drew his wetted finger along her lips, his other hand started softly stroking her panties and she couldn't help slowly sucking his finger.

She was trembling from his administrations and when he put more pressure with his hand, stroking her through her panties, her hips bucked and she felt herself get even wetter.

Breathing harder now, he pulled her panties halfway down her thighs and stroked her behind.

She didn't recognise the woman in the looking glass, standing there so shamelessly, panties half way down, legs slightly apart. Letting this red haired devil do with her as he pleased.

The thought only turned her on more, and when he let a finger stroke around her clit and further down, to her centre, he could feel how ready she was for him.

He pulled his pants and underpants down some more so she could feel him, hard and hot, against the smooth, colder flesh of her buttocks. She looked up into the mirror, expecting to feel him slide inside her, wanting to see his eyes when he did.

Instead he pulled her against him again, and let his hands go downward once more to slip one finger into her, making her move back against his erection, then rocking back on his finger.

He kept her rhythm going, slowly raising the pace. Inserting another finger, he let his thumb rub her as his other hand caressed and teased her breasts. She grabbed his wrist, not wanting to explode like this, wanting to feel him inside her. But he didn't allow her to stop, holding her in those strong arms, pressuring her hips.

"I want to see you my love", he whispered, half against her ear, half against her neck. "I want to see you, all of you". He kept caressing her, fingers stroking her pussy, curling to find that sensitive spot just inside her. Turning her on even more, and she could see the way he was watching her; eyes blue as ice. Warm ice, burning on her body.

"You're so beautiful Cristina, so beautiful my love". The way he said it, with such intense love and desire, sent her flying, his name on her lips.

Owen watched as her pleasure overwhelmed her, feeling her body contract under waves of it, while she shook and moaned his name, a fierce possessiveness welling up inside of him.

He waited until she'd come down a bit and her legs had steadied, before he turned her around gently, kissing her softly, tasting her sweet mouth. He undressed the both of them quickly and she stared at his aroused body, thinking he must be the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

She reached out to touch him, running her fingers down his chest, grazing his nipples, to his flat stomach and further when he catched her hands and pulled them away a bit. "Careful sweetheart, I don't want to disappoint us both". He then moved to the bed and laid down, pulling her over him.

She understood and straddled him, looking at his face, his chest. Letting her hands follow her gaze. He ran his hands from her curls, over the sides of her breasts to her hips, and she raised herself a little, so she could take him inside her.

She was wet and ready, taking him in one slow, fluid motion. He gasped, and in his eyes, she could see a flare of deep blue.

His face flushed and he grabbed her waist, holding her still.

"Wait, wait just a moment, this is too good", she watched as he closed his eyes, trying for some control.

But.., did she really want him in control?, the thought of what he would be like if he didn't, _couldn't,_ hold back, sent a shot of desire straight through her and she started to move her hips again. It took him by surprise, his hand shot up, "Cristina!".

"Don't", she took his arms, raised them over his head, and held him like this.

" I want all of you, and I want you to take all of me".

She leaned over, kissing him, pulling his lips between hers to suck and bite. Then letting her tongue slip inside his mouth, sweeping him up in a wave of pleasure, and simultaneously taking him deep, deep inside her.

That put a stop to any thought he might have had. She let go of his hands and sat up, starting to ride him.

He loved watching her as she slid up and down, but after a few moments it got too much. Arms crushing her against him, he rolled over, so she was under him. And now he took her hands and pulled them over her head, pinnng them there with one hand.

With a low growl he started thrusting, his free hand going over every inch of her, kissing her senseless.

She put her legs around his waist and crossed them, he pulled his mouth away from hers and pressed hot, feverish kisses on her face, her neck, her shoulders. Calling her "sweetheart", "love", telling her how much he needed her, how good she made him feel.

He was like a storm, and she lost her footing, completely mesmerized by all that he was doing to her, with her, the feeling of him burried inside her to the hilt was soon becoming to much to bear and anther orgasm hit her.

He tensed and came right with her, every muscle in his body holding her close, her name on his lips.

She felt him spending himself inside her, causing her pleasure to go on, before burying his face in her neck. Lying down on top of her.

When their breathing had slowed down a bit, he moved and pulled up the covers. "I love you", the words came out in unison, and they smiled. Close together they fell asleep.


End file.
